lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Avery
| placeoforigin = United Kingdom | youtube = | myspace = | actor = Allison Probert Melissa Kite | first = On The Run | last = Girl Grown Up | series = LG15 }} Elizabeth Avery was the adoptive mother of Bree and the wife of Drew Avery. A high ranking member of the Order, she was often described as strict and relentless. Background Early Life and Family Bree first divulged detailed information as to the identity and character of her mother in How My Parents Met. In this episode, Bree explained how at the age of 21, the woman later known as Elizabeth Avery lived and studied in Edinburgh, Scotland. At that time, Bree's mother was working on a dissertation on , a Dutch physician, occultist, and demonologist. This bit of information alludes to Bree's religion, which is host to a plethora of speculation that revolves mostly around Aleister Crowley, and Thelema. Elizabeth has historically taken the offensive when arguing or debating with Bree's father as evidenced by their interaction when they first met at a showing of the play Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead. When she overheard Bree's father debating with a friend of his that the theme of the play is , she felt compelled to walk over to a man whom she had never met, and tell him he was completely wrong--that the theme of the play was Free will, a basic concept of many Thelemic sects. According to Bree's accounts, Bree's father was instantly "smitten like a kitten". In Living In London, Gemma describes how her mother met Bree's. In this story too, Elizabeth was debating and impressed Gemma's mother with her confidence. Although both of Bree's parents are strict, her mother appears to be the stricter one. She reprimands Bree for crying because it projects weakness (Purple Monkey Returns), and disapproves of her watching mystery movies, even if accompanied by her father (see Mystery Movies). Who is Bree's Mom? In On The Run, Bree's mother appears briefly as a slim woman with dark brown hair. We do not see her face, but she appears to be quite young. At that point, Bree had had no contact with her since then. However, she did have the opportunity to briefly meet with her father on December 31st (The Unthinkable Happened), and she learned that they were not her biological parents (My Dad Said...). She does not expect to speak to her mother "anytime soon", but does not explain why. The only possible rationale for this was given when Bree's father explained that Bree's mom had a higher position in the Order and therefore knew more than he did about their workings (Hiding In The Bathroom). After Bree surrendered herself to the Hymn of One, she and Carl revealed that Elizabeth was indeed still alive and working with the Hymn of One. After Bree's death, any questions about Elizabeth Avery were ignored in favor of newer mysteries surrounding the Order's latest deeds. Seven months later, however, Bree's long-lost sister, Gina revealed to Daniel, Jonas, Sarah, and Jennie that she had in fact met Bree's mother at one point in her life. Unforuntately, her scrambled memories have denied her of any knowledge regarding Elizabeth beyond a face. The revelation eventually motivated the TAAG to begin seeking out Mrs. Avery, culiminating in a reunion with Carl, who suprisingly agreed to help the TAAG find Bree's mother. Based on files stolen from Ted McKinley, the TAAG discovered that Mrs. Avery is more involved with the Order than imagined. As it turns out, she is in fact a member (if not the Chairwoman) of Verdus Pharmaceuticals's Board of Directors and may have also had dealings with the Elder Dr. William Porter. Enter Elizabeth From Carl, the TAAG learn that the Board of Directors has a meeting the third Friday of every month. While they successfully locate her, things take a turn for the worst and Elizabeth and her associates kidnap Gina, although they return her less than a day later along with a coded disk, which contained footage of Mrs. Avery playing with a young Bree and a young Gina. Gina is later contacted by Mrs. Avery requesting a meeting. There, Elizabeth reveals that she is dying of cancer, and that she wants to spend the time she has left to make amends. She reveals that she was the one who kept Gina safe, allowing for her return. She was also a close friend of Dr. Calvin Hart, Gina's guardian, who often left Gina in Elizabeth's care when she was young while he was away. She casually admits that she had had her doubts about the Order, especially when they killed her husband. At this point, Gina's bag is almost stolen, and Elizabeth vanishes during the tussle. Elizabeth contacts Gina again by planting a cell-phone message with a reverse audio voicemail. At the meeting, Gina is accompanied by Jonas and Daniel, the later of whom hostilely confronts her, accusing her of killing her daughter. She forcefully denies it, and provides the TAAG with a clue to help them find Bree's Elder: Mary Annette. Elizabeth resurfaces outside the Salinas campaign a few weeks later where she informs Jennie and Jonas that Emma is being hunted down for an upcoming Ceremony, and that they must try to save her. She soon shows up at TAAG's house to give them more information. According to Jennie's theory, however, Elizabeth was actually using TAAG to help her find Emma for her own purposes, and she is found dead at the bunker Emma was hiding out in. Months later, a masked figure claimed that the Order was responsible for Elizabeth's death because she "broke the rules." Notes *Nikki Bower originally named Bree's mom "Olivia." *While Glenn Rubenstein still worked at the show, there was discussion that Elizabeth Avery would end up being OpAphid. Similarities between the two remain to this day, including Elizabeth's insane temper, her dislike of the relationship between Bree and her father, Drew, and her high rank in the Order. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2008/01/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on_16.html